1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension system equipped with a displacement force generator that is configured to generate, by activating an electrically-operated actuator, a displacement force causing sprung and unsprung members of a vehicle to be displaced toward or away from each other, in a manner that enables the generated displacement force to be controllable.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In recent years, there have been begun studies on a vehicle suspension system as disclosed in JP-2002-218778A, JP-2002-211224A and JP-2006-82751A, specifically, a system including a displacement force generator which is provided in parallel with a suspension spring and a shock absorber. The displacement force generator is operable to generate, based on actuation of the electrically-operated actuator, a displacement force causing the sprung and unsprung members to be displaced toward or away from each other, in a manner that enables the generated displacement force to be controllable. In this system, the generated displacement force acts as a roll reduction force for reducing roll of a body of the vehicle. That is, in this system, the roll of the vehicle body can be reduced by the displacement force generated by the displacement force generator.